


Not A Cop

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he meets Dom Brian stops being a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Cop

Brian wasn't a cop.

He may have started out one, a loyal, dedicated, good cop.

But from the moment he met Dominic Toretto Brian stopped being a cop.

The most frightening thing Brian has done in his life is to tell Dom that he was undercover. He was furious and for the first time Brian understood why Tanner had warned him about this man.

Dom's muscles were standing out against his skin and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Why are you telling me this Brian?! You about to bust me?"

He had Brian crowded up against a wall. Brian held his hands up.

"No, no, I'm part of a taskforce LAPD, FBI, they're looking into truck hijackings, they think you're involved."

Dom's face twists interestingly.

"And you don't? Is that why you're telling me?"

"I don't care! If it's you or not, I don't care, I just wanted to warn you."

Dom's fists unclench a little, but only by a fraction.

"What are you expecting me to do with this Brian? Turn someone in?" His voice is angry.

"No, if it's you, or Hector or someone, warn them to stop and get rid of anything that can be traced to them. If it's the Trans, point me in the right direction."

Dom opens his mouth to speak and then closes it again, thoughtful for a moment.

"If it wasn't the Trans but I could point you to evidence that said it was, what would you do?"

"It really is you?" Brian's brow crinkled. "How could you be so stupid Dom?" He looked a little betrayed and even with his own betrayal Dom still felt a clench in his gut.

"Medical school costs money, more than I have, but if you ever tell Mia that..." He let the threat linger but Brian's only reaction was to huff out a laugh.

"And here I thought I'd read you wrong, you'd do anything for Mia." Brian watched Dom for a long moment before he took a deep breath.

"How long do you think it would take you to make the Trans look completely guilty and remove anything implicating you?"

Dom's gaze was surprised.

"A week maybe, if we worked fast."

Brian smiled.

"Let's work fast then, I don't want them to get the idea of poking around themselves."

Dom stared at him for a long moment before holding out him hand.

"Welcome to the team Brian."

Brian grinned.


End file.
